Children of War
by Narya Anima
Summary: Summary: Everything is lost when fire nation wins the war. The great spirits of harmony decided to bend the reality to save the world from the eternal fire. Each member of the Gaang wakes up from the dead to find out that they still can save the future. Time Travel!AU Rated M for violence and described rape.
1. Prologue

**CHILDREN OF WAR**

 **an Avatar the last Airbender fanfic**

 **Summary: Everything is lost when fire nation wins the war. The great spirits of harmony decided to bend the reality to save the world from the eternal fire. Each member of the Gaang wakes up from the dead to find out that they still can save the future. Time Travel!AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

They were young. Young and innocent. But the war stripped them from both. It took away their childhood. Didn't allow them to evolve into what they could be. They were children soldiers in the war of adults. The war created by their ascendants that didn't care it would be them to deliver it to the end. And even this was too hard.

Avatar Aang died.

He fought with every breath he took.

He fought with every drop of blood and sweat.

He fought with every piece of dust that dirtied his tired body.

He fought with every tongue of fire he got in his determined soul.

It was a great fight. the sounds of showdown were heard even on the far away poles. The great lights of firebending flames were seen even in Ba Sing Se. The ground tumbled even in the royal palace of The Fire Nation. A simple man prayed to gods as he thought it was the end of the world. And indeed it was one.

Because Avatar Aang died.

Phoenix King Ozai rose from the rumbles of the battlefield. Monsterious but victorious. He walked into Ba Sing Se and reduced the city to ashes. Killed his brother, Iroh, and other White Lotus members. The streets were painted red.

That day many have died.

One of them was Katara of the Water Tribe. She did everything she could to stop the Fire Lord, Azula the Mad. She and Prince Zuko were the ones that faced her. The Agni Kai between royal siblings made the city sunburned. It was glorious. Not many were there to witness it but those who stayed in capital city could tell you that it was Prince Zuko who was in favor.

Azula used lightning. Her target was not Zuko.

The Prince run and took the voltage himself. He fell. His body in convulsion. His mind eaten by fear for his dear friend. The girl who was made a woman by this war. The sister and love of his comrades. The one he sworn to protect.

He heard her cry of agony as his sister burned her body. She targeted her face and with glee watched as the deadly flames melted waterbender's mouth going down her throat and destroying her lungs.

Katara fell down on a ground with a thud and Azula laughed consumed by her madness.

Zuko with all his might stood up and on his still trembling legs lumbered to them. Too lost in her mental illness, Azula didn't ever saw him as he took the body of his fallen friend and flew away.

His working eye was fogged by tears of infirmity but he couldn't wipe them away as his body was bearly under his control. The air was slipping away from his lungs.

They landed on Ember Island and this is where they found Sokka.

His right arm missing. the other was tightly clenching around Toph's ribbon and Suki's fan.

Zuko fall to his knees. Katara's body in his trembling hands. He knew. From the very beginning, he knew they weren't ready for this Agni forsaken war. They shouldn't be here. They shouldn't live to see that. Everyone was dead.

Sokka looked at him. His eyes hallow. Filled with denial and slowly it changed into growing horror as he looked at the Prince.

He ran. His left hand hugged the corpse of his little sister. He looked up at Zuko. His eyes changed. They were filled with rage.

Rage at everything.

Rage at this war that took away his mother... father... and sister. That destroyed his tribe.

Rage at Fire Lord Ozai or Phoenix King, as the dickhead decided to call himself now. For making it happen.

Rage at Fire Lord Sozin. The man that started the war 100 years ago.

At Azula for killing his little sister.

At Aang for not stopping it.

At Toph and Suki for not surviving.

At Zuko that didn't protect his sister.

At Katara for dying.

And finally at himself. For all his weaknesses.

He shouted not realizing that the person he shouted now was his last friend. Zuko didn't repeat too defeated to do anything. Too down.

Sokka stood up and walked outside. He wanted to charge on Appa to the Capital City and kill that bitch!

But with every step, his misery caught up with him. The adrenaline in his blood burned out leaving him with the realization that everything is lost.

His body fell softly on the ground. His eyes slowly fogged by death.

The last one was Zuko.

His life ended as his trembling hands slashed his own throat.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter One: The Black Snow

**For everyone that thought that last chapter was dark and depressing: WARMING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE SCENE AND LOADS OF VIOLENCE!**

* * *

 **Book One: The Awakening**

 **Chapter One: The Black Snow**

Small obsidian colored flakes were slowly falling down on the frozen village in the South Pole. Sokka and Katara rose their heads. Never before had they saw something like that. Katara laughed as she tried to catch one but as it touched her gloved hands it turned into smoke and ash. She giggled. The black snow was weird but funny.

Sokka turned to his Gran Gran. Even though it was obvious he decided to tell her.

"Gran Gran! Do you see it! Black snow! It-" his voice hitched in his throat. Never before had he saw his grandmother so scared. Kanna was a brave woman, even though she was neither bender nor a warrior she was still courageous and rarely showed her worries. It was something he always respected her for.

"Mother! Get the kids inside!" he heard his father's voice. It struck him like lightning. Dad always called his grandmother Gran Gran or mom but never 'mother'. Sokka understood. The man stopped being a father and a son. In his place rose chief of the village. The proud man and a warrior that would rather fight the enemy till the last one was to bite the snow or lose his life trying.

Sokka ran and grabbed his sister's hand.

"Katara, let's go!"

"But Sokka-"

"There is no time!" he yelled. His heart was beating furiously in his chest. His little sister, barely one year of difference between them, was still too young to realize that something bad was about to happen. Sokka was sure the black snow had something to do with this flame nation people or whatever they were called. He sometime eavesdropped on war meetings, his father had with the rest of the warriors. They often spoke about them and always his father was in full battle mode. Just like right now. There was no confidence!

Katara nodded. It might be stupid but she forgot. Black snow was bad. Gran Gran once told them if they were to see it, they should run and hide. She looked at Sokka with determination.

"I'm going to find mom!"

Before he had any time to react she run to their tent. He only nodded and went after their father. He would be safe with him. Sokka was no coward but he was still a child.

Then he saw it. A body fell in front of him. It was Toddam, their neighbor. He was a great archer that showed the boy how to aim properly with his boomerang. And suddenly Sokka knew. He saw his own future. The future of his tribe and the world itself. For a second he thought it was just a hallucination caused by fear of war and death but this wasn't it. Among all this pain and suffering was a lot of happiness.

There was Katara learning waterbending. The one who although brave as their grandmother was still just a weak little girl. It might be unbelieving but Sokka had no doubt. His younger sister grew into a powerful fierce woman under master Pakku's teaching and learned bloodbending from Hama. Katara, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.

There was a little blind girl called Toph that was the most badass person he knew. Although her disability she still stood tall and proud. Toph the most powerful earthbender. Toph the inventor of metalbending. Toph their personal Melon Lord and his personal joking buddy.

There was Yue, his first true love. The princess of the Northen Water Tribe, saved by the moon at the young age only to return this life to space again.

Suki, his first crush, and second love. The warrior in her own right and the one who taught him how powerful woman can really be.

There was Zuko the prince of the Fire Nation, who was once their enemy but joined them in the quest for restoring balance and defeating the Dickhead King Ozai.

There were all their friends. Kyoshi warriors, Haru, King Bumi, Piandao - his master in the way of the sword, General Iroh.

And there was Aang. The boy of a gentle spirit that was frozen in time for 100 years.

He smiled at those memories but the tears were coming to his eyes at the same time. He remembered as he saw Ozai winning. Aang was so close to defeating him but something went wrong. At the same time, the fire nation trooper used his bending to strike Toph arm. The blind girl couldn't saw that coming and burned let go off Sokka's arm and fell down to inferno. Only small green ribbon glided back from deadly flames as if it was about to say 'goodbye'. He couldn't believe it. He looked down not even realizing that he was surrounded. When he did it was too late. He was captured. The troopers probably wanted to torture him and kill in the cruelest way possible. He saw it in their eyes filled with hatred to everything alive. Those were no humans. Those were monsters. It was not about fighting the Fire Nation but about fighting those people. Those who took pleasure in killing and harming others. Especially innocent ones. And how true it was. They chained him to the wall in the provisional cell on the flagship and then they brought Suki in. She was also captured. Her hands chained. He gritted his teeth as he saw the bruises on her body. How could they do that to a woman?! They weren't those of combat nature. At some point, they must have had cornered her and deliberately kick and beat her! They wanted to make both of them suffer and they did something unforgivable.

They raped Suki.

They make her kneel as they surrounded her. The chain of her handcuffs under the boot of one of them. Then they ripped off her clothes. There wasn't much to rip. It was a fire nation outfit. It revealed her legs, arms and stomach and part of it was burned in a battle. They ripped it only to humiliate her. Sokka was fidgetting in his chains but it was of no use. She was fighting and shouted at them that she would not be their plaything and they wouldn't be able to break her but for them, it was a challenge.

Thay made her lay down and one of them climbed on her naked body. He giggled disgustingly as he grabbed her breast. He looked at him and spit in his face but under her facade, Sokka could see fear. When a few weeks ago they met in the tent and he went a bit too far she stopped him and told him she's not ready. That she wanted to wait and he respected her decision as a man should. He couldn't believe now it was going to be taken away from her!

The man took out a knife and some other bastard made it hot with his firebending. The disgusting swine drive the sharp tool through Suki's lips scaring them forever making her scream. And they laughed. Her eyes watered with tears of pain. He then started whispering what he would do to her.

Sokka could only hear parts of it. About how she would enjoy it. About how they could do it the hard way or the harder way. They dared to mock her! Sokka's rage couldn't, unfortunately, break the chains away. His wrists were now badly bruised and partly bleeding but he didn't feel any of it. His pain was nothing compared to her.

The bastard started undressing himself revealing his foul, stinking member. He rubbed it all over her body. Her face, stomach, hands. The others looked at this with glee and stroked their own. And then he entered her. Violently tearing apart her hymen. She tried to bite her lips shut but she couldn't as they were already heavily bleeding.

Her scream was going to forever haunt his nightmares. He shouted himself. The other butchers joined the swine entering her mouth and anus. Her screams were muted but not for Sokka. When one ended the other took his place. After what feels like an eternity it ended. Her body lay lifelessly on the ground. Ther thighs bloody red painted by her stolen virginity. Her eyes wide, watery, with no hope. Her lips opened in a silent sob. Sokka wasn't much better as he was broken beyond hope and he couldn't even look.

But then they realized she was still alive and laughed. The largest of them all, the one that was 6'5". He didn't yet use her but it was about to change. He took out his big member and entered her brutally. Her scared forever vagina was in pain but the only thing she could answer with were hallowed sobs. The man was not happy with her lack of reaction so he took out a knife and started stabbing her arms, legs, stomach, and breasts. She screams louder but when her lungs were perforate she could only ruckle with her last breaths.

But the man was not finished and he struck the sharp tool into her forehead. She stopped moving. Her eyes rolled into her skull. And Sokka couldn't believe he was glad it was over for her.

The big swine was giggling and moaning distastefully as he still used her corpse. One of the bastards came to him and unchained him. He probably wanted to make him look at her closely. He spoke but Sokka didn't hear him. As he was touched, something in Sokka broke. The cumulated rage fueled him with flame... no, with steam, that was much hotter than any fire that those firebenders could make. He grabbed man's face and slammed it into the wall. He watched with satisfaction as the blood ozone from bastard's eyes and nose. The others looked at him. All about to attack. He was faster though. He used every last part of his brain. He took his sword that was kept by one of those monsters. He made sure to kill all. With deadly precision, he ended them all by cutting their legs and arms off and opening their guts free. He took the biggest pleasure murdering the man that touched her first as he slashed his mouth open, tearing his jaw apart and leaving him to die as he slowly lost more and more blood in epileptic spasms. The man was to suffer a painful death! The other one was the tall bastard. He started with his arms. Firstly only fingers and toes. In four strikes his limbs became stub imitation of hands and foots. Next four and only knees and elbows. Next four left the man with nothing but body threads. Then he cut off their disgusting members. There was no hesitation in this action. This organ was meant to be used to connect the woman and man, two soulmates into one being in the act of love. To create new life and family. A bastard who used it to rape was lower than the ground. They were no men. The last one was a captain of the ship. The man may take his arm away by burning it off but Sokka bit off his throat and larynx along with it.

He wanted to return to cell and take Suki's body but he just couldn't. A terrible fear and regret struck his body. He couldn't protect her and now like a coward, he wasn't able to face her dead body.

He was not sure how he got back to Ember Island. He really didn't but he remembered how he saw Zuko with his little sisters in his arms. His pretty younger sibling with her face burned off. Her eyeballs bloody red from the fire but still opened in fear and terrible realization of death and pain. Her skin melted showing off muscles blackened as they burned like coal.

And like that he was back in his 10-year old body in the middle of water tribe village on the south pole. He kneeled down. His head bowed to the ground as he vomited his dinner. In this one moment, he was so confused. What were those visions? Was he some type of seer or was he back in time?

He knew he should stand up. There were so many Fire Nation soldiers all around him.

And he needed to find Katara.

But he couldn't. His knees felt like jelly. His stomach was twisting as it wanted to evacuate rest of its content. His head was ringing in painful waves. His hands were trembling as if he was having epilepsy attack. His eyes rolling inside his skull.

Sokka came back.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. It may sound weird but I would like to know if the you-know-what-scene was written well. I have never written such thing before and would like to know if it was disturbing enough. I also hope you won't stop reading the story because of it. I know it's awful and no one should ever suffer such fate but this event would be an important plot point.**

 **Oh, and btw, I know it now seems to be a non-stopping death, violence, and pain but this story won't be like this all the time. There will be also pleasant events because, you know, life is made of both. It's not always happy. If it is you're doing it wrong. Besides, Avatar taught me that life and every great story is about balance!**

 **Also, Happy New Year. May it be better than ever!**


End file.
